


College Kids watch Cartoons

by TokidokiDaydream



Series: Kinky Memes [14]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokidokiDaydream/pseuds/TokidokiDaydream
Summary: Angeli-kickyourass: Are you guys on about those gosh dang cartoons again?Damilton: yeS WE AREAngeli-kickyourass: Cool, as long as you dont play any fucking songs down my ear for 3 days like last timeDamilton: Excuse you those where songs from Steven Universe and they are wonderfulAngeli-kickyourass: See i like lesbian space rocks as much as the next person but it was ONE SONG ON A LOOP ALEXANDER





	College Kids watch Cartoons

**Author's Note:**

> Character Nickname list for those who need it:  
> Damilton: Alexander  
> Turtle.Boi: John  
> 4SetsOfCorsets: Hercules  
> JeSuisChrist: Laf  
> Angeli-kickyourass: Angelica  
> NarrativeControl: Eliza  
> Pegarita: Peggy  
> SicklyAndPrickly: James Mads  
> MacaroniAndMe: Thomas Jeffs  
> ABurrSir: Aaron  
> DangDiggityDosia: Theodosia  
> LittleRedDress: Maria  
> KinkGeorge: King George 3  
> BenTolMadge: Benjamin Tallmadge  
> Trolley: Dolley Mads

Damilton: MIRACULOUS  
JeSuisChrist: SIMPLY THE BEST  
BenTolMadge: UP TO THE TEST WHEN THINGS GO WRONG  
Damilton: SHIT DO U WATCH MIRACULOUS LADYBUG?????  
BenTolMadge: HECK YEA MY DUDE THAT SHOW IS MY FAVE (after steven universe ofc)  
JeSuisChrist: I FUCKING LOVE STEVEN UNIVERSE  
Damilton: YAS BEN  
BenTolMadge: WHY DID Y'ALL NOT TELL ME THAT YOU WATCHED THIS STUFF WE COULDA BINGED TOGETHER??/  
Angeli-kickyourass: Are you guys on about those gosh dang cartoons again?  
Damilton: yeS WE ARE  
Angeli-kickyourass: Cool, as long as you dont play any fucking songs down my ear for 3 days like last time  
Damilton: Excuse you those where songs from Steven Universe and they are wonderful  
Angeli-kickyourass: See i like lesbian space rocks as much as the next person but it was ONE SONG ON A LOOP ALEXANDER  
BenTolMadge: Which song?  
JeSuisChrist: It was Stronger than You  
BenTolMadge: Justified  
Damilton: Thaank you  
SicklyAndPrickly: Just once i would like to go on a date with my beautiful girlfriends without one of them getting distracted/arrested?? Please??  
Angeli-kickyourass: Ahhh sorry jems, turning of my notifs  
SicklyAndPrickly: Thank You  
ABurrSir: Arrested? When was Angelica arrested?  
Angeli-kickyourass: That wasnt me??? @Dolley  
Trolley: IT WAS ONE TIME JAMES  
SicklyAndPrickly: YOU WHERE IN JAIL FOR THREE DAYS DOLLEY  
Trolley: ITS NOT MY FAULT MY DAD WASNT IN THE COUNTRY TO BAIL ME OUT YEESH  
4SetsOfCorsets: WHAT DID YOU DO???  
Angeli-kickyourass: YEA BC THIS WAS BEFORE MY TIME  
Trolley: I MAYYYY OF STOLEN A PICTURE OF 1ST PRESIDENT CHRISTOPHER JACKSON FROM A LIBRARY  
SicklyAndPrickly: "A library" THE LIBRARY IN THE FUCKING WHITE HOUSE  
NarrativeControl: W H A T   
Trolley: i NEARLY GOT AWAY WITH IT ASWELL BUT THEY CAUGHT ME LMAO  
DangDiggityDosia: Fun story but i'd like to remind the Southern Poly's that THEY ARE ON A FUCKING DOUBLE DATE AND THE WAITER IS TRYING TO TAKE YOUR ORDER LOOK UP  
Pegarita: rt  
LittleRedDress: rt  
Trolley: shIT SORRY  
BenTolMadge: Dolley Madison is literally goals what the actual fuck  
Damilton: Rt  
NarrativeControl: Rt  
4SetsOfCorsets: Re fucking tweet  
\----------------------------------------  
BenTolMadge: Wait so.... James, Angelica, and Dolley, are the Southern Poly's? and Pegs, Mar and Theo are the Poly Trio  
BenTolMadge: Thats how we differentiate, right?  
LittleRedDress: Afirmitive  
BenTolMadge: Cool, just making sure i knew who was who  
MacaroniAndMe: Angelica's not southern tho  
Pegarita: But she's dating southeners so   
MacaroniAndMe: But she's not southern??? Was she raised on a farm??? No. She aint southern  
Turtle.Boi: I was about to be like "Lol not all southeners where raised on farms" Until i remembered that i was basically raised on a farm and so was like everyone i knew  
MacaroniAndMe: ^^^  
LittleRedDress: Well what the heck should we call them then???  
Trolley: We're the OT3  
DangDiggityDosia: No your not. How about the Polyuminati   
Pegarita: THREE MEMBERS OF THE POLY COUPLE THREE SIDES OF A TRIANGLE POLYUMINATI CONFIRMED  
Trolley: AGREED  
\------------------------------------  
NarrativeControl: JONATHAN LAURENS  
Turtle.Boi: I mean thats not my name but what  
NarrativeControl: I HOPE YOU'VE GOT $300 BC YOUR DOG JUST FUCKED UP MY COUCH  
ABurrSir: WHAT SHIT REALLY  
Turtle.Boi: @Aaron You owe Eliza $300 <3  
ABurrSir: $150 each? <3  
Turtle.Boi: Sure <3  
NarrativeControl: I DONT CARE WHO PAYS ME AS LONG AS IM PAID  
4SetsOfCorsets: You want me to come move the couch?  
NarrativeControl: PLEASE  
KinkGeorge: John what do you mean Jonathan isnt your name?  
Turtle.Boi: Yea my names John short for Jack not John short for Jonathan  
KinkGeorge: What  
JeSuisChrist: That doesnt make sense? At all?  
Turtle.Boi: Does in the south  
SicklyAndPrickly: *Country Music plays*  
MacaroniAndMe: *Gunshots can be heard*  
KinkGeorge: I find it delightfully funny that here in the colony's the south is seen as the "Rednecks" while in Glorious Britannia we consider the south the "Posh"  
LittleRedDress: You ever not going to refer America as the Colony's  
BenTolMadge: He's just salty that we won  
Damilton: Honestly tho at what cost  
BenTolMadge: Fuck tru  
\--------------------------------  
Pegarita: Question  
LittleRedDress: (Question, boku wa)  
Pegarita: SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT YOUR WEEB SHIT MARIA  
Damilton: Sup Pegs  
Pegarita: So we're watchin Miraculous  
Pegarita: And their superhero costumes do literally nothing to hide their identites how do they not realise that they are like,,,, classmates  
BenTolMadge: Because plot  
Pegarita: stILL  
Damilton: DONT QUESTION IT AND JUST ENJOY IT PEGGY  
DangDiggityDosia: We are enjoying it this is hecking great  
LittleRedDress: Im not watching it im watching anime  
Pegarita: You hecking weeb  
LittleRedDress: Welp  
\------------------------------  
MacaroniAndMe: Shit what was the pass mark for that assignment  
Damilton: 40  
MacaroniAndMe: Oh thank fuck i got 68  
Damilton: Ah nice what is that like an A/B?  
MacaroniAndMe: High B  
Damilton: Ah nice  
SicklyAndPrickly: How the heck did you get 68 i only got like 56  
Damilton: I got 72  
MacaroniAndMe: Was that the highest?  
Damilton: Nah Sammy got 76  
SicklyAndPrickly: Out of 80????  
Damilton: Yea  
LittleRedDress: Jesus Christ english sounds fucking stressful  
Damilton: Nah not really,, its mainly just writing storys and descriptions  
ABurrSir: Dont y'all do like,, poem analysis  
Damilton: Some of us do if we took the double major of Lang and Lit but most didnt so ¯\\_(ツ)_/ ¯  
ABurrSir: That legitimately sounds so stressful tho  
SicklyAndPrickly: It is for everyone except Alexander and Samuel  
KinkGeorge: Samuels very good at that sort of thing.  
Angeli-kickyourass: Yea lmao i remember in Like,,, senior year of high school he had this thing he wrote for debate that would of totally won the fucking debate except Alexander was his opponent and he just kinda  
NarrativeControl: Destroyed every fibre of his being  
Damilton: It was called "Free Thoughts" and it was rlly good but i couldnt just not win a debate and plus i got him icecream afterwards sooooooooo  
BenTolMadge: I feel like that barely makes up for it   
Damilton: hE was pretty chill with it tbh  
\---------------------------------  
Trolley: Why is there a painting of Chris Jackson on my doorstep?  
Turtle.boi: Its shit cause i rushed it but i figure you can hang it somewhere and claim you actually nabbed it  
Trolley: Fuck John your a genius  
ABurrSir: Please do not fuck John  
SicklyAndPrickly: Please do not fuck John  
Trolley: I aint gonna fuck John ya nasties i got Jemmy for that  
Angeli-kickyourass: Wow, absolutely rude  
Trolley: Love you two babs  
\-----------------------  
*BenTolMadge to MacaroniAndMe*  
BenTolMadge: You gonna message me back, Thomas?  
MacaroniAndMe: Eventually. I gotta think stuff out, ya know?  
BenTolMadge: Aight, take your time, its okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh fuck me my dudes my exams start next week. Like my legit GCSE exams. I might be a little of on my update schedule cause i gotta get them grades, ya know? Updates are gonna happen, but they aint gonna be on time  
> Depressing stuff aside,,,, did y'all like this chapter??? Miraculous Ladybug is my fave ngl.  
> Comments and Kudo's are heckin apprciated, thanks!


End file.
